


All Talk

by blackwellninja



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwellninja/pseuds/blackwellninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Game. Victoria wonders if she’s found the ultimate distraction while Chloe thinks she might have finally found her way out of Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Music pounded through speakers making the whole gym feel like it was shaking.

Chloe leaned against a wall looking out over the sea of sweating bodies that were dancing frantically as lights flashed above them. She looked down at her empty cup and sighed. She knew she should have paced herself but it was too late for that now, the alcohol already making the edges of her vision blurry.

She hated these Vortex parties when she went to Blackwell and she still hated them now. All Chloe wanted to do was to forget where she was as soon as she walked through those doors. Getting drunk as fast as possible always seemed to do the trick and luckily the rich kids who practically owned this school had no problem getting booze past any kind of ‘security’.

“Hey!” Rachel yelled in to Chloe’s ear, making Chloe jump. 

Rachel laughed and pulled on Chloe’s arm. “Come dance with me.”

“Jeez, Rach. Its bad enough you made me come with you. You know I hate these parties.”

Rachel pouted and gave Chloe a pleading look.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

“Oh come on! You already here, have some fun! Have another drink! Maybe that’ll make you more fun!” Rachel said with a grin and handed Chloe a plastic cup filled with bright blue liquid.

Chloe knew she should have asked what it was first but part of her didn’t really care. She took a sip and felt the liquid burn as it went down making her cough.

“Oh god, what’s in that?” Chloe asked and looked at the cup.

“I have no idea.” Rachel said with a laugh. 

“Get me another one.” Chloe said as she took another large sip the drink.

Rachel laughed again and said she would be right back before giving Chloe a kiss of the cheek and disappearing into the crowd.

Chloe downed the rest of the drink and felt warm all over. Her stomach on the other hand was starting to revolt.

“Fuck.” Chloe whispered to herself and started to make her way to the bathrooms.

Nausea started to spread and Chloe began to move more frantically through the crowd. Just before she reached the doors to the bathroom she felt her body collide with someone.

“Oh my god!!” Some girl screamed. “You have got to be kidding me!”

Chloe looked over and saw a tall girl with short blonde hair looking at her with an expression of pure rage. The girl’s cup was now empty as its contents were now all over her expensive looking shirt.

“My bad.” Chloe slurred as her stomach churned.

“Why don’t look where you’re fucking going?! You ruined my shirt bitch!” she screamed.

Chloe’s drunk brain tried really hard to recognize the girl screaming at her but she wasn’t coming up with anything. It had been almost a year since she was expelled so now there was a whole new class of assholes she didn’t know or recognize, and right now she didn’t have the luxury of introducing herself.

Chloe tried ignoring the girl and pushing pass her to get to the bathroom but blondie wasn’t having any of that and grabbed hold of Chloe’s arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The girl asked indignantly. 

“If you don’t want me to throw up all over your precious shirt you will let go of me right now.” Chloe said very seriously.

“Ugh you’re disgusting!” She shouted and pushed Chloe away.

Victoria stood there in disgusted horror as she watched some asshole with shitty blue hair stumble off to the bathroom to throw up.

“Oh my god Victoria, I cannot believe that just happened!” Taylor said rushing to her side.

“Whatever. Just go get me something to dry this off with.” Victoria ordered. “And another drink!”

Victoria sulked over to the wall behind a speaker to avoid attention until Courtney and Taylor came back.

“Fucking ridiculous.” Victoria whispered to herself as she looked down at her wet shirt.

“Woah what the fuck happened to you?” Nathan said when he spotted her hiding. 

“Just some drunk bitch. We need better security at these things, these freaks keep getting in somehow.” Victoria complained and touched her hair making sure it was still in place.

“You sound like my father.” Nathan scoffed and took a drink from his cup.

Victoria glanced at Nathan who looked absolutely wasted. His skin was sweaty and his eyes looked far away.

“How much have you had to drink?” Victoria asked.

“Why do you care?” Nathan asked, getting defensive.

Victoria rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so difficult to care about?

“Well what have you taken?” She asked.

“What are you my fucking mom? Get off my case!” Nathan said getting angry.

“Look, just chill out, you don’t look so hot. I was just making sure you’re good.”

“I’m fan-fucking-tastic.” Nathan said and downed the rest of his drink.

Victoria sighed and wondered how long to was going to take Taylor and Courtney to get some paper towels and a drink. It’s not like she asked for much.

“Hey,” Nathan said and wrapped an arm around Victoria’s waist and pulled her toward him. “Why don’t we get out of here and go somewhere more private? You can get out of that nasty shirt.”

Victoria laughed dryly and tried to push him away gently.

“Not when you’re this high.”

“Oh come on.” He said and pulled her closer.

“Nathan don’t…” Victoria said and tried to get out of his grasp but he just held on tighter.

“Come on.” He said and kissed her neck.

“I said no!” Victoria shouted and managed to shove him hard enough for him to let go.

“The fuck is your problem, bitch!” Nathan shouted.

“You’re a mess, there is no way I’m going to go anywhere with you when you’re like this.”

“I see the way you flirt and mess with all the boys. Should have known you’re just a fucking tease.” Nathan said.

“Nathan, shut the fuck up!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Nathan shouted and shoved Victoria back into the wall.

“Nathan cut it out!” Taylor shouted as her and Courtney walked over.

“Get the fuck out of my face!” Nathan said pushing past them storming off.

“Are you ok Victoria?” Courtney asked. “What is his problem?”

“He’s just high. He’ll calm down soon.” Victoria said coolly, not letting it show how much she was shaken up.

“That is so not cool.” Taylor said.

“It’s none of your business” Victoria snapped. “You know what’s not ok? You sluts taking your sweet time.”

“Sorry, Victoria.” Taylor mumbled.

“It’s… whatever. Forget it, I need a breather. Don’t follow me.” Victoria said and made her way to the exit to the parking lot. She walked around the corner where no one ever went during parties, and tried to compose herself.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Covering her face with her hands she tried to focus on her breathing. Nathan had never tried anything like that with her before and it honestly scared her.

“You ok?” asked someone one off to her side.

Victoria looked up and saw the blue haired ass from earlier. She was pretending to be cool, leaning against the wall, smoking.

“What the fuck do you want?” Victoria responded.

The girl put her hands up in defense and shook her head. “What is up your ass princess? I just asked a fucking question. Do you act like this much of a bitch with everyone or is it just me?”

“Why would I give a shit about you? How did you even get into this party? Do you even go to this school?” Victoria asked.

“I have my connections, Rachel always gets invites to the best parties.” She said and took a drag from her cigarette. 

“You’re friends with Rachel Amber? It makes sense, she does hang out with a lot of losers.”

“Ouch, I’d like to think I’m a step above loser. I’m surprised you never heard about the girl who got expelled for stealing the principles car?”

Victoria was about to tell her she was full of shit but she did vaguely remember a story about that happening last year.

“That was you?” Victoria asked sounding appalled and a little impressed.

The girl shrugged. “I was really high and he left his keys in the car.”

“Oh my god. You aren’t idiot, you’re worse.” Victoria said. 

“But I still don’t know your name.” Victoria continued after a pause. She took a few steps toward the blue haired girl and joined her against the wall.

She laughed. “I’m Chloe. And how about you? What can I call you besides Queen Bitch?” Chloe asked and took a drag of her cigarette.

“You could stick with that, but Victoria will also due.”

“Oh my god. You even have a rich girl name.” Chloe laughed.

“Shut up. At least I have friends at this party.” Victoria said a little too defensively and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You might have a point there but I don’t see them. You’re out here all alone with me.” Chloe said and leaned toward Victoria.

Even in the dim light outside she was able to get a good look at Chloe and now that Victoria was actually looking she noticed Chloe was actually pretty despite the awful blue hair and ridiculous tattoo that she could see peeking out from under the sleeve of her jacket. Victoria could smell the smoke on the Chloe’s clothes and it was starting to get distracting.

“Give me some of that.” Victoria said and motioned for Chloe to hand over her cigarette.

“Are you kidding me? Get your own.”

Victoria didn’t respond as she grabbed Chloe’s writs and leaned over and took a drag while it was still in Chloe’s hand. She looked up and exhaled in Chloe’s face which was starting to shift into an amused grin.

Something about the infuriating girl in front of her made it hard for Victoria to think about anything else and it wasn’t the alcohol or the smoke. But instead of thinking about why she reached for the collar of Chloe’s jacket and pulled her down for a kiss. She really just wanted to stop thinking about everything, the shit Nathan pulled, her friends, everything. 

And so far this was doing the trick. 

When their lips met it was rough and surprising. Chloe wasn’t sure how to react but it only took a second for her to drop her cigarette and pull Victoria closer while Victoria pushed her body against Chloe’s back into the wall.

Their kiss was open mouthed and sloppy but neither of them seemed to care. Victoria tangled her fingers in Chloe’s hair and angled their faces to deepen the kiss. Chloe’s hands were also busy sneaking their way under Victoria’s still damp shirt.

Victoria broke away from the kiss for a second, both of them breathing heavily. Hooking her fingers onto Chloe’s belt loops Victoria moved them so she was the one with her back against the wall with Chloe facing her. Chloe grinned and placed her hands on the sides of Victoria’s face and started at her intensely. 

When they kissed again it was a little slower but it was just as rough, it was like they were trying to challenge each other and neither one was willing to back down. Chloe tangled her fingers in Victoria’s short hair and pulled softly but just enough make her moan softly.

Victoria took this as her chance to reach under Chloe’s shirt and trial her fingers down Chloe’s stomach, making Chloe grow visibly frustrated. Grinning smugly against Chloe’s lips Victoria moved her hand down Chloe’s body and into her pants, between her legs.

Chloe pulled away from their kiss slightly and gasped. Victoria looked right at Chloe as she pushed past her panties rubbed Chloe’s clit painfully slow.

“Fuck.” Chloe breathed and crashed their lips together again.

Victoria moved her fingers slowly making Chloe move against her in an attempt to get any kind of relief. Chloe felt Victoria grin against her mouth and it drove her crazy. Without much warning Victoria slid a finger into Chloe, and then another.

Chloe broke away from this kiss again and rested her forehead on Victoria’s shoulder. Victoria moved her fingers expertly, in and out, in a perfect rhythm.  
Breathing heavily Chloe started to kiss and suck gently on Victoria’s neck.

“Don’t you dare leave a mark.” Victoria threatened.

Chloe only moaned in response and reached up to grab one of Victoria’s breasts and squeeze it.

Victoria groaned and moved her fingers faster as Chloe started to move her hips more frantically against Victoria’s hand. She could feel Chloe getting close to the edge, breathing faster. But without warning Victoria pulled her hand out of Chloe’s pants.

Chloe tightened her grip on Victoria hair.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Chloe panted, almost pleading.

Victoria grinned, satisfied at getting Chloe wrapped around her finger.

“If this is going to continue I think we should take it somewhere a little more comfortable and private, don’t you think?” Victoria whispered into Chloe’s ear.

Chloe only nodded eagerly and followed Victoria toward the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing any kind of smut so be kind. i could add some more in later chapters if it was alright but idk.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe awoke the next morning to an annoying buzzing sound. When she opened her eyes she instantly regretted it, her head ached and she groaned in pain. After the initial shock wore off she was able to open her eyes only to be greeted by a completely unfamiliar room.

“What the fuck?” Chloe whispered as she looked around. 

Chloe looked down and only saw a sheet covering her completely naked body. Panicking she looked behind her in the small bed she was lying in and saw a girl with short blonde hair…also completely naked. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep her from making a sound. Chloe managed to get out of bed quietly and find her bra and underwear in the pile of clothes on the floor and put them on quickly.

By now her phone had stopped buzzing but she still desperately searched for it trying to be as quiet as possible. Eventually she found it in her jacket pocket and saw that she had 20 texts and a few missed calls from Rachel. There was even a voicemail which Chloe decided to listen to while she sat on the floor waiting for her head to stop pounding.

“Hey! Where the fuck did you go last night? I go to get you another drink and you disappear! Not cool, and now you’re not answering your phone. What the fuck? Call me! I need to know that you’re not dead.” Rachel said before hanging up and ending the message.

Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, last night was such a blur and her head hurt too much to even think about it. She remembered getting to the party and drinking, a lot, then she was going to be sick and ran into some girl.

Chloe’s eyes went wide and looked back at the girl in the bed still sleeping. The name Victoria popped into Chloe’s head as things started to get clearer. They had talked, then made out, and then....

Chloe’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey Victoria, are you up?” Someone on the other side of the door asked.

Victoria began to move from under the covers and stood up completely naked before grabbing a robe from the closet and wrapping it around herself. She looked down at Chloe who was still sitting on the floor like an idiot.

“Hide.” Victoria whispered and motioned for Chloe to move.

Chloe stood up quickly which hurt her head even more and she hid near Victoria’s closet, practically standing inside it, trying not to be seen.

Victoria sighed and opened the door.

“What is it Taylor? It better be important I was sleeping.” Victoria said sounding bored.

“I guess someone had a crazy night. We were all wondering what the hell happened to you.” Taylor said.

“Couldn’t have cared that much if you didn’t come looking for me.” Victoria said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Taylor was quiet for a moment. “Well Courtney and I were going to get lunch, I wanted to know if you wanted to come.”

“I’ll have to pass. I have some more…interesting things to take care of.”

“Oh well text me if you want to study later.”

“Sure thing.” Victoria said quickly before closing the door.

Chloe moved from her hiding spot as Victoria turned around to face her.

“Let me make one thing very clear, in case you missed it. Last night never happened and we never even met.” Victoria said as she walked over to sit on the couch.

Victoria sat with her legs crossed looking bored, but the way the robe fell when she sat left a dangerous amount of leg exposed and Chloe couldn’t quite focus on what she was saying.

Chloe cleared her throat. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

Victoria rolled her eyes and didn’t look amused or make any sign of moving.

“Alright.” Chloe said as she began to pick up her clothes and get dressed.

“So last night was…fun.” Chloe said, as she put on her boots, now fully dressed.

By now most of last night had come back to her. Particularly how Victoria had started grabbing at everything when she came, the sheets, pillows, but mostly Chloe’s hair.

Victoria looked up from her phone that seemed to just appear in her hands. “Maybe for you.” She said with the same bored expression. 

“Well if my sore hand tells me anything, it’s that you sure as hell didn’t hate it.” Chloe said folding her arms across her chest.

Chloe felt proud of herself as she saw a blush rise on Victoria’s cheeks.

“Well you weren’t bad.” Victoria admitted putting her phone down.

“What a gracious compliment? Do you treat all of the girls you sleep with like this?” Chloe asked and placed a hand over her chest.

“Only the ones I’m not going to see again.” Victoria said coyly.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked with a cheeky grin and a wink.

“Yes.” Victoria said bluntly and walked over to her desk. She reached for her wallet and pulled out several twenty dollar bills and handed them to Chloe. “For your trouble.”

“Do you pay all the girls?” Chloe asked, voice wavering, not quite able to hide her unease.

Victoria sighed. “Just take it, I won’t even noticed it’s gone.”

Chloe hesitated for a second before caving and taking the money. It was $80. Chloe couldn’t even think of the last time she had $80.

”Well if you insist.” Chloe said softly. “But just in case…”

Chloe grabbed a pen off of Victoria’s desk and grabbed Victoria’s arm before writing down her phone number. When she finished she put the pen in Victoria’s hand and walked out of the room before she could say anything.

Victoria stood there stunned, not sure what to do. She looked down at the numbers on her arm, written in Chloe’s messy handwriting but still readable.

“Shit.” Victoria whispered to herself, that fool used permanent maker.

A few days passed and luckily the weather was mild enough to wear long sleeves to hide the numbers that refused to fade on her arm. It remained a constant reminder of the night she wished she could simply brush under the metaphorical rug. But it wasn’t till the evenings, when she would get ready for bed that she would stare at the numbers on her arm and be unable to think about anything else but the girl who wrote them. That disgusting mess of a girl.

Victoria heard her phone buzz and sighed. Reaching out and looking at the screen she saw it was a sext from Zack asking for pictures. Victoria rolled on her back and felt annoyed, not in the mood to mess with the boy tonight. Most nights messing with Zach and the other boys of Blackwell was what made school life interesting but that wasn’t keeping her as preoccupied as it normally did.

Looking down at her arm she saw the numbers again, without thinking she started dialing. The phone rang only twice before Chloe picked up.

“How fast can you get here?” Victoria asked the moment Chloe answered, not even waiting for a hello.

“Wha- Victoria? Is that you?” Chloe asked confused.

“How soon can you get here?” Victoria asked again.

Chloe was silent which made Victoria’s patience grow thin.

“I’ll make it worth your while. I promise.” Victoria said growing annoyed.

This time Chloe paused only for a second before saying, “I’ll be there in 15.” and hanging up.

Victoria took the time to change into her nice silk pajamas and faster than Victoria expected there was a soft knock on her door.

“Do you own any other clothes?” Victoria asked with a sigh as she opened the door and saw Chloe in her signature ripped jeans and black jacket.

“Nope.” Chloe replied and walked past Victoria and into the room.

“Did anyone see you?” Victoria asked as she closed the door behind her.

“Just a couple squirrels, don’t think they’re going to tell anyone though.” Chloe said and sat on Victoria’s bed.

“Good.” Victoria said bluntly and walked over to Chloe.

Chloe’s hands went for Victoria’s waist as Victoria straddled Chloe’s hips and kissed her hard. Victoria tangled her fingers in Chloe’s hair tightly as Chloe’s hands went from her waist down to her thighs before settling on her ass, pulling Victoria closer.

Victoria broke away and moved to take off her shirt but Chloe stopped her.

“Hold on a second. I hate to sound greedy and ruin the mood but when you said this was going to be worth it…. you didn’t mean just the sex right?” Chloe asked.

Victoria sighed, clearly annoyed. “You seem a little too eager to start whoring yourself out.”

“Hey, you’re the one with the money to burn and you’re the one who called me.” Chloe said moving Victoria so she was laying on her back with Chloe on top.

“And besides there are a lot worse ways to make some money.” Chloe said softly lifting up the bottom of Victoria’s shirt and placing a kiss on her exposed stomach.

Victoria sighed peacefully which Chloe took as a sign to keep going. Chloe grabbed the bottom of Victoria’s shirt and roughly pulled it over her head.

“Careful.” Victoria growled.

“Never.” Chloe whispered and started to trial kisses starting at Victoria’s neck down her bare chest and on to her stomach.

Chloe placed a sloppy kiss on one of Victoria’s hips making her bite her lip and arch her back, ready for something more. Reaching up to take off her own shirt, Chloe took a moment to reposition herself with one of her knees between Victoria’s legs. Then Chloe went back to kissing her roughly, making sure to cause just enough friction between her legs to get Victoria all worked up. Victoria grabbed Chloe’s hips and pulled her closer and started to rock her hips against Chloe.

“Clam down.” Chloe whispered against Victoria’s lips before angling her head to deepen the kiss.

Chloe took her free hand and held Victoria still for a moment before trailing it up to cup Victoria’s breast making her arch her back into the touch. Chloe ran her thumb over Victoria’s nipple and squeezed gently. Victoria moaned into Chloe’s mouth and pulled the other girl closer. Chloe started grinding her hips against Victoria’s, enticing another moan from the blonde girl beneath her.

Chloe broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. Victoria’s face was flushed and looked annoyed at being interrupted. Chloe slipped her fingers into the waistband of Victoria’s pajama pants and pulled them off swiftly before chuckling to herself.

“Ya know, Rachel has the same underwear.” Chloe teased as she came up to kiss Victoria’s chest again.

Victoria felt annoyance flare up in the pit of her stomach instead of excitement.

“You love her, don’t you?” Victoria asked dryly.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Chloe asked defensively and pulled away slightly.

From that reaction Victoria knew it was true.

“I’ve asked around and I know you two are practically attached at the hip. It’s kind of sad how obvious you are.” she said looking down at Chloe with a hint of a scowl settling on her face. Victoria wished she was lying but she wasn’t. She had asked around wanting to know more even though it went against her initial plan of trying to forget Chloe Price even existed.

Chloe sighed. “What do you want to hear?” She asked as she moved to straddle the blonde girl’s waist. Chloe took off her bra and threw it on the floor which momentarily distracted Victoria.

“Do you want me to say that when I’m with you I’m thinking of her?” Chloe leaned down and asked as she pressed her chest against Victoria’s and sucked lightly on her neck making Victoria moan quietly.

“Or that I wish she was here instead of you.” Chloe whispered as she ran her fingers across the wet spot forming on Victoria’s underwear.

“If that’s what you want.” Victoria gasped, still trying to act cool.

“So what does that make us?” Chloe asked as she kissed her way down Victoria’s stomach to her navel where she stopped and wouldn’t go any lower. 

“I’m sure as hell not your girlfriend.” Victoria said, nearly sounding offended at the thought. She could feel Chloe’s breath on her stomach and it was making it hard to think straight.

“Good. I deserve a nicer girlfriend than you.”

“Like you could do better.”

“I could! So is this…friends with benefits?” Chloe said and teased Victoria by running her fingers along the waistband of Victoria’s last remaining piece of clothing. 

Victoria laughed. “We are not friends. Not in a million years.”

“You know you’re not that likable of a person either.” Chloe said getting a little annoyed. “You’re mean to your friends, yet you’re terrified of being alone. Is that why you want to sleep with me? Because I-”

Chloe was cut off by Victoria putting her hand on the blue haired girl’s mouth.

“Just shut up.” Victoria growled.

Victoria’s eyes were intense as she rolled them over so she was on top, straddling Chloe as she started unbutton Chloe’s pants. “We are just two people sleeping together to get what we want. I need a distraction and you need money. That’s it, that’s what we are. Ok?”

Chloe laid there breathless. “Ok, deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I’m still super new to writing sexy bits so be kind, thank you  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to this site so not sure how the rating works so but I decided to push it to explicit just in case.

Grabbing a pillow Chloe held it against her face to muffle the loud moan that escaped her. It had become apparent in the past few weeks that Chloe was very bad at staying quiet and the paper thin walls of the dorms made that a real problem. Chloe arched her back as Victoria buried her face deeper between Chloe’s legs. Victoria was at one end of her small dorm room bed and was solely focused on sucking and licking Chloe’s most sensitive spots. Chloe ran the fingers of her free hand through Victoria’s short hair, pushing her even closer. Chloe was so close to the edge she couldn’t stop her hips from bucking into Victoria’s face.

Victoria shifted her position and used one hand to hold Chloe still, without much luck, before she slipped two fingers into Chloe making her cry out again, thankfully muffled by the pillow. It only took a few more moments before Chloe’s body tensed up and she let out one last loud moan into the pillow.

Victoria kissed one of Chloe’s thighs as Chloe panted and removed the pillow from in front of her flushed face. Placing another kiss on Chloe’s stomach, Victoria inched her way up before kissing Chloe roughly on the mouth. Chloe grabbed the sides of Victoria’s face kissing her back just as fiercely and hooked a leg around Victoria pulling their bodies together.

“Fuck.” Chloe whispered when Victoria finally pulled away from the kiss.

Victoria rolled off of Chloe and laid beside her, laughing softly. Still trying to catch her breath Chloe stood up and grabbed Victoria’s previously discarded robe and put it on. Victoria had been wearing that and only that when Chloe had arrived and it hadn’t taken much time for it to be eagerly forgotten.

“That’s a terrible color on you.” Victoria commented as she moved on to her side to watch Chloe as she moved around the room.

Chloe looked down at the purple silk robe she wore, it had intricate embroidery along the neckline that she couldn’t quite make out in the dim light of the dorm room.

“I don’t know. I think the length is pretty good.” Chloe said and swayed her hips, making the fabric ride up. Even when she stayed still it barely covered her ass.

Chloe picked up her jacket off the floor and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Leaning against Victoria’s desk she lit one up and inhaled.

“You could at least open a window for fucks sake.” Victoria said dryly.

“Shit you’re right.” Chloe said before turning around and opening the window letting in a cool breeze.

“I don’t know how you smoke those.”

Chloe shrugged.

“It’s not like I’m trying to outlive anyone. Wanna try?” Chloe asked and offered the cigarette towards Victoria.

“No thanks, not strong enough for my taste.” Victoria said and made a face as she grabbed her phone off the night stand.

Chloe just sat there smoking watching Victoria when a question came to mind.

“So what’s had you so worked up lately?” Chloe asked.

“What do you mean?” Victoria asked not even looking up.

“Tonight is the third time you’ve called me this week. I’m just wondering if I should start charging overtime, I know it would get me out of this hell hole a lot faster.” Chloe explained.

They had been hooking up in secret for over a month now and most of the time Victoria would call once maybe twice a week depending on her mood, but this week was different. It was only Wednesday and Victoria had called every night this week.

“And where do you plan on going?” Victoria asked, avoiding the original question.

“Los Angeles but at this point I’d settle for Portland...or Seattle.” Chloe said and took another drag of her cigarette. “Well maybe not Seattle.” Chloe added and made a face.

“How original.” Victoria commented.

Chloe normally would be the first to admit that running off to LA seeking fame and fortune wasn’t the most original idea. But it was what Rachel wanted and she could never say no to her.

“You never answered.” Chloe pointed out.

“Answered what?” Victoria asked, acting clueless again.

To be perfectly honest Victoria wasn’t sure why she couldn’t stay away from the blue haired disaster that was currently stinking up her dorm room. Chloe was able to get her mind off the soul crushing reality of school and parental expectations, but were those the only reasons? Victoria wasn’t sure.

Chloe rolled her eyes but didn’t ask again. “How do you even get away with paying me like you do?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Victoria said bluntly.

“Not that I’m complaining.” Chloe clarified. “Only curious, I don’t know what I’d do if I had that kind of money to burn.”

“Oh, you’d find something to do. My parents own a gallery in Seattle, very prestigious and expensive.” Victoria explained.

“That’s it?” Chloe asked. “No international crime ring?”

Victoria rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but grin. “No I wish it was, that exciting. Just the typical endless stream of nannies for me. I never could keep track of my parents, always off doing whatever. They only know how to throw money at problems to make them go away. Then they feel guilty about it which just leads to more money and they cycle continues.”

“That sounds so hard.” Chloe said sarcastically. “And if that was the case, why did you leave all of that in the big city to come all the way to the Oregon wilderness?”

“Blackwell is one of the best photography schools in the country and, not to mention, Mark Jefferson is one of my photography idols. Why wouldn’t I come here?” Victoria said easily, too easily, like it was rehearsed and said a million times.

Chloe just started at her, not believing it for a second.

Victoria sighed. “There is also the matter of my father inability to keep it in his pants. When he had an affair with one of my numerous nannies it was goodbye Seattle and hello boarding schools.”

“There it is.” Chloe whispered. 

“I was 12 when that happened. I can barely remember the last time I spent more than 2 weeks with both of my parents at the same time.” Victoria said more softly this time, not wanting to continue but not really knowing how to stop.

”And now I have to live up to the family reputation. You see being surrounded by artists my entire life means people are expecting great things from me and since I’m an only child I get all that attention to myself.”

Chloe was thoughtful for a moment, “Well you could be broke and miserable? Consider that.”

“Oh and what is your sob story?” Victoria asked sharply.

“Not sure if you're ready for that.” Chloe said as she finished her cigarette, going to the window and putting it out against the bricks outside.

“I spilled my family secrets, now it’s your turn.”

Chloe hesitated but only for a second.

“Well if you insist, my dad died 4 years ago. Car accident, totally out of nowhere.” Chloe said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry.” Victoria said softly, really sounding sincere.

“Then my only friend moved away and dropped off of the face of the earth, total radio silence. Probably just didn’t wanted to deal with my problems. I know I didn’t make it easy on anyone. My mom on the other had no problem moving on.” Chloe said bitterly.

“How so?” Victoria asked quietly, starting to regret asking about Chloe’s family. Hearing all of this felt like she had just stumbled upon something she was never meant to see or hear.

“Barely a year after dad died she started dating this asshole and now he’s my step…dick.”

“I take it you don’t like him.”

“Is it that obvious?” Chloe chuckled. “She didn’t even ask how I felt about him or her marrying him or having him in our house. It was like all of a sudden my opinion didn’t matter. No matter how I felt, he mattered more. But I’m just glad I have Rachel, she’s the only one who ever has my back, but even she’s been acting strange lately.”

“What’s so bad about your step-dad though? If he makes your mom happy how bad can he be?” Victoria asked. Trying poorly to point out something positive. Victoria was never one for comforting people and this was no exception.

Chloe was silent for a while and Victoria started to wonder if she was going to say anything else.

“He’s a vet and doesn’t really know how to handle his war rage. My mom doesn’t see it, or maybe she doesn’t want to.” Chloe said finally.

“Is that how you got that bruise on you shoulder?” Victoria asked without thinking.

Victoria instantly regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth and she could see Chloe tense up even in the dim light. She had noticed small bruises on Chloe before but she had just written it off as Chloe being clumsy. But the one on her shoulder she had seen last week didn’t make any sense. There was no way she could have don’t it to herself and it had plagued Victoria’s thoughts more than she’d like to admit. And now Chloe’s silence confirmed her worse fears. 

Chloe just looked at the ground. “That’s nothing you have to worry about.”

“It’s hard not to. You can’t really hide that from the person you’re fucking.” Victoria said, as she got up and walked over to Chloe who stood stiffly with her arms across her chest. Victoria looked at Chloe’s stubborn face feeling angry at the way Chloe brushed off something so serious. 

“If you don’t want secrets between us why don’t we start with you tell me how the visit from your parents went or is that a new lens I see next to your camera?” Chloe asked looking into Victoria’s eyes. “You mentioned that they were coming to town just to see you, right? But didn’t you call me that night?” Chloe replied trying to push Victoria’s buttons. 

“They didn’t show up. Is that what you want?” Vitoria asked, getting agitated. “That I’m their only daughter and they couldn’t even find the time to spend one fucking afternoon with me. But no they’re too busy putting together a new show and I have to pretend I understand.”

Victoria felt angry tears pool up in the corners of her eyes and she had enough. She didn’t want to think about this shit, but it all came flowing out before she could stop it. Victoria grabbed the collar of the robe that hung loosely on Chloe’s shoulders and pulled her into a heated kiss. 

Cupping her hands around Victoria’s face and Chloe responded eagerly by biting Victoria’s lip and slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Their kisses were sloppy as they let their feelings get the best of them. 

Chloe moved her hands to Victoria’s waist and pulled her closer before reaching down and lifting up Victoria who proceeded to wrap her legs around Chloe waist.

Slowly, Chloe managed to walk over to the bed, breaking away from the kiss only for a moment to place Victoria on the edge of her bed. Chloe kissed Victoria again then moved down to kiss her neck. Kneeling down in front of Victoria, a devious grin spread across Chloe’s face.

Chloe took one of Victoria’s breasts into her mouth and massaged it with her tongue while she brought her hand to the other and ran her thumb over Victoria’s already excited nipple. Victoria let out a quiet moan and tangled her fingers in blue hair. Chloe moved and kissed along Victoria’s collarbone while she dragged her fingernails down Victoria’s torso, leaving faint pink lines behind. Continuing the trail of kisses down Victoria’s body, Chloe took special pleasure in noticing every time Victoria’s breath caught as she made her way lower and lower.

Chloe stopped at her waist and looked up at Victoria whose face was flushed with eyes heavy with desire. Chloe lifted up Victoria’s legs so they rested on her shoulders making the robe slip open slightly giving Victoria a great view of Chloe’s chest. Keeping eye contact, Chloe leaned down and placed a kiss dangerously close to Victoria’s center.

“Please.” Victoria whimpered, her arms shaking slightly from excitement.

“What was that?” Chloe teased, pulling away slightly. Victoria could still feel Chloe’s breath on her thighs.

“Jesus, don’t make me beg.” Victoria groaned and arched her hips forward which only made Chloe chuckle.

“Fuck me.” Victoria finally whispered.

Chloe grinned before complying. Victoria had to bite back a moan as Chloe’s warm tongue made contact with her clit. Although Victoria was better at keeping quiet than Chloe, it still wasn’t easy. Chloe grabbed hold of Victoria’s hips and brought them to a steady rhythm against her mouth. Victoria let out small grunts of pleasure as electricity traveled through her body making it hard to focus on anything but Chloe’s mouth.

“Fuck.” Victoria gasped out as she laid back on the bed and arched her back as Chloe picked up the pace of her tongue. Tangling her fingers in Chloe’s hair Victoria tried to match her hips with Chloe’s movements. A moment later Chloe slipped a finger into Victoria making her gasp. Adding another one Chloe curved her fingers slightly to hit an even better spot making Victoria cover her mouth to hold back from screaming Chloe’s name.

It only took a few more pumps of Chloe’s hands before Victoria crashed over the edge. Bringing her legs tightly around Chloe’s face her entire body shook as she came. Still trying to be quiet, Victoria couldn’t help but let a few whimpers escape as Chloe kept moving her fingers trying to prolong Victoria’s pleasure as long as possible.

Victoria finally released her grip on Chloe who placed lazy kisses all along Victoria’s thighs as she continued to cool down. Victoria propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Chloe who grinned smugly.

“How was that?” Chloe asked coming up and planting a kiss on Victoria’s mouth.

Victoria couldn’t quite speak yet but nodded.

“And how about from now on, no more family talk?” Chloe whispered.

“Good idea.” Victoria agreed, but it wasn’t going to stop her from feeling unsettled knowing how Chloe got her bruises.

“Good.” Chloe said and stood up, her knees red from kneeling on the floor.

“Oh shit.” Victoria said when she saw the time, it was almost 4 in the morning. “You can spend the night if you want, sneak out when classes start.”

“You want me to sleep over? How forward of you.” Chloe teased as she took off Victoria’s robe to put on her own clothes.

“It’s late, you don’t have to go.” Victoria insisted while still trying to sound aloof about it.

“Oh but I do have to go. I can’t have you getting tired of me too quickly.” Chloe said and patted one of the pockets of her jacket that held the cash Victoria had given her when she arrived. She leaned down to Victoria and gave her a quick kiss on the neck before heading out the door.

Victoria sighed and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The smell of Chloe’s cigarette still hung in the air, which would have bothered her if she wasn’t in such a mood. Her bed felt too big for just her, which was ridiculous considering how small it actually was.

The nights Chloe came over were great… until she left and Victoria was left feeling the same way she did before Chloe got there. Victoria rolled over, not even bothering to put any kind of clothes on. Just as she was falling asleep she saw something resting on the corner of her desk.

Bitch left her cigarettes.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria looked down at the pile of books on her desk next to her computer and sighed. Her head ached and she was really regretting not doing more homework before the Vortex Club party last night. Now she was stuck with a bullshit essay and lab report that were both due in the morning. It was a good thing Courtney had already wrote her an outline for both of them. 

Victoria closed her computer and science book before leaning back in her chair unable to focus on school work anymore. She looked over at the clock which said it was five minutes to midnight and Victoria was starting to think sleep was becoming the better option at this point. Just as she stood up to go to bed her phone rang.

Picking up her phone she saw Chloe’s now familiar phone number light up the screen.

“What do you want?” Victoria answered with more attitude than she needed to. 

“Victoria?” Chloe said sounding worried.

“Who else would it be?” Victoria asked not really in the mood to talk.

Chloe was quiet but Victoria could still hear her on the other end. She started to feel a little guilty for snapping and Chloe’s silence was making her nervous.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, worry starting to creep into her voice.

“Did you see Rachel at the party last night?” Chloe asked.

Victoria sighed and felt annoyed, of course it was about Rachel.

“I don’t know. There were a lot of people last night so I’m not sure, why do you care?”

“I haven’t heard from her all day, I think something might have happened last night.” Chloe said, stress clear in her voice.

“Oh my god.” Victoria groaned. “You don’t talk to her for a day and you think she’s dead.”

“Look, she always texts or calls me whenever I don’t go out with her. It’s so I know she got home safe, and she hasn’t contacted me at all. God, I don’t know why I thought calling you would be a good idea or why I thought you’d care.” Chloe said sounding truly disappointed and upset.

Victoria sighed, feeling like shit. “I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe she lost her phone or just needed some space.”

“She wouldn’t just forget to call me. She knows how I worry about her getting home.” Chloe whispered getting more and more upset. “You’re the only person I know who was at the party last night. I need to know if you saw her.”

Victoria though for a moment. Most of last night was a blur, like all of the Vortex Club parties.

“I did see her, but only for a minute. I don’t remember what she was doing or anything, it’s not like we hang out with the same people.” Victoria said.

“Ok… thank you.” Chloe said sounding somewhat relieved.

“Does she know about us?” Victoria asked suddenly, she wasn’t sure why she was asking or what she wanted to hear. But her curiosity got the better of her.

“No, of course not. You told me not to tell anyone.” Chloe said sounding a little more like her old self, smug and smartass.

“I figured you’d tell her.” Victoria admitted.

“She doesn’t need to know.” Chloe said, more seriously that time.

“Why don’t you come over?” Victoria suggested. “Get your mind off things for a while.”

Chloe was silent on the other end of the phone for longer than Victoria would have liked but eventually she agreed.

Victoria took the time before Chloe arrived to freshen up. She tried to sit on her bed and look at her phone as she waited but sitting still made her antsy. She never could seem to sit still when she waited for Chloe. Victoria walked over to her desk she looked at the photos she had printed out from last night’s party.

Courtney and Taylor were hanging on either side of her with Nathan making a stupid face behind them. It was a good one and it made her smile. But Victoria couldn’t help but wonder what a photo of her and Chloe would look like and it almost made her laugh. From the way Chloe teased when they were together there was no doubt she’d do something ridiculous.

There was a soft tapping at door which took Victoria out of her thoughts and she went to open it. Victoria was greeted by a familiar figure with blue hair and ripped jeans. But there was something off with Chloe tonight, her sad face alone made Victoria slightly regret inviting her over. But without any more hesitation Victoria grabbed Chloe’s stupid bullet necklace and pulled her inside. 

Turning her back to the door and closing it softly Victoria’s lips were hungry met with Chloe’s. Chloe pushed Victoria into the door while Victoria wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and fell into the kiss.

Victoria tugged off Chloe’s jacket and threw it to the floor. Chloe tugged at the bottom of Victoria’s shirt before slipping her hands underneath earning a quiet moan. There was something different about the way Chloe kissed her tonight. There was an intensity there was never there before and it freaked Victoria out but she also didn’t want it to stop.

Chloe kissed along Victoria’s jaw and down her neck where she bit gently making Victoria sigh happily. Chloe dragged her hands down Victoria’s torso before resting them and   
her hips and pulled them closer. Victoria ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair as their mouths met again in a kiss just as fierce as before.

Victoria pulled away after a moment and looked into Chloe’s eyes. They were sad and distant and it suddenly made what they were doing feel a little wrong and not in a good way. 

Chloe closed the gap between them again and turned around to start walking them toward Victoria’s bed. As they stumbled along Chloe reached for the waistband of Victoria’s shorts but Victoria grabbed her hands to stop her.

“I don’t think I can do that tonight?” Victoria whispered against Chloe’s mouth.

“You’re the one who invited me…” Chloe said and pulled away.

“I know.” Victoria admitted but didn’t offer any explanation.

“Why?” Chloe asked softly.

“Why can’t I sleep with you?”

Chloe nodded.

Victoria sighed. “You look too sad. It feels like I’m using you.”

“You kind of are.” Chloe pointed out.

Chloe’s words hurt more than Victoria would have liked to admit. Had she been using Chloe this whole time? Well, yes, but it wasn’t like Chloe wasn’t getting anything out of this. Or was she really just doing it for the money? Had she not enjoyed their time together at all?

“So what are we doing now?” Chloe asked softly, taking Victoria out of her thoughts again.

“Kissing.” Victoria whispered, like it was obvious.

“Ok.” Chloe whispered back and brought her face closer to Victoria’s

Chloe lifted a hand to Victoria’s face and ran her thumb across Victoria’s cheek before kissing her again but this time softly, softer than they had ever kissed before. Victoria reached in front of her and gripped the front of Chloe’s shirt tightly pulling her closer and angled her head to the side. Chloe brought both of her hands up to hold Victoria gently as they started moving toward the bed again.

As they moved Chloe tried to step out of her boots rather unsuccessfully making her stumble into Victoria, and laugh against her lips. Once the shoes were gone, they laid down with Victoria on her back with Chloe hovering above her.

Their kisses stayed slow and Victoria took the time to run her hands down Chloe’s back feeling every part of her. After all this time together Victoria knew nearly every curve of Chloe’s body and so far had yet to grow tired of it. Chloe’s weight on top of her was also a familiar sensation by now and no less exciting.

Chloe broke away for air and placed sloppy kisses along Victoria’s jaw making Victoria laugh and push her away. Chloe laughed too and placed another small kiss on her lips.

“Why did you tell me to come?” Chloe asked softly.

“I had a paper I really didn’t want to write.” Victoria whispered.

Chloe chuckled and kissed along Victoria’s collarbone before finally pulling away and lying beside her.

“You should stay with me tonight.” Victoria said softly as they laid on their backs looking at the ceiling.

“You going soft on me blondie? Getting attached are we?” Chloe whispered back.

“Do not call me blondie, I’ve seen your roots.” Victoria defended, feeling her cheeks grow warm. “Just don’t expect to get paid for this.” She said and moved on her side to face Chloe.

Chloe rolled over too and looked directly at Victoria. Victoria waited for a smart ass response or some kind of cynical laugh but Chloe was silent and that made her worry. She couldn’t help but stare at Chloe in the minimal light that came through the window, feeling Chloe’s warmth right beside. As much as she hated Chloe’s hair Victoria couldn’t argue that it didn’t suited her, making her blue eyes seem to glow even in the dark.

Chloe reached out and brushed Victoria’s hair away from her forehead before trailing a finger down her cheek and across her lips.

“What are you doing?” Victoria asked and pulled away slightly.

“Nothing. You’re just…pretty. I never really looked so closely before.” Chloe said.

Victoria was shocked and wasn’t really sure how to respond to that.

“Are you high?”

“A little bit.” Chloe laughed and smiled.

Victoria rolled her eyes and rolled over again so her back was to Chloe, who took it as a sign to move closer and wrap her arms around Victoria. Victoria tensed up her entire body not sure what to do, she wasn’t used to this. Slowly she was able to relax and with Chloe’s warm breath on her neck it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

When Victoria’s alarm went off the next morning she groaned and rolled over to turn it off. It was only then she noticed the distinct lack of any blue haired companion. She might have been able to convince herself that last night was all a dream if it weren’t for the same lingering scent of cigarettes that clung to Victoria’s sheets every time Chloe came by.

Victoria grabbed her phone to see if there was any explanation as to why she woke up alone but there was none. Not texts from Chloe or any missed calls. She didn’t want to admit it but it made her nervous. Chloe was unpredictable and Victoria shouldn’t care what that idiot did or got herself into. But no matter what she did she couldn’t get the knot that was forming in her stomach to go away.

There was a shift in the air at school that day, but it was slow and it took a few days for people to notice. It wasn’t until Wednesday that anyone started to talk about Rachel Amber and why she wasn’t coming to school anymore, but once they started no one seemed to be able to stop.

Wilder and wilder rumors seemed to pop up every day, some said she ran away to Los Angeles with some celebrity, less kind rumors said she was pregnant and was sent away to live with distant relatives in Florida. For once Victoria couldn’t stand the gossip, mostly because it wasn’t Rachel Amber she thought of when they talked.

Friday was the day the missing person’s posters appeared. Victoria walked out of class at the end of the day only to be greeted by hundreds of photos of Rachel lining the hallways.

“Oh my god!” Taylor exclaimed at Victoria’s side. “Who the hell put all of these up?”

“I have no fucking clue.” Victoria lied, she had a pretty good idea as to who was responsible. Everyone else flooded the hallways and started grabbing at posters before starting to talk all at once.

“Did you see this?” Courtney said walking over to Victoria and Taylor holding one of the flyers.

“Yes everyone fucking sees them, Courtney.” Victoria snapped and immediately felt guilty. Courtney looked shocked and sad while Taylor just looked confused which somehow made Victoria more irritated. “I have to get out of here.”

Victoria shoved her way past the growing mob in the hallway and through the front doors. On a normal day there would be people everywhere, hurrying off to start their weekend but now it was deserted except for one person. Familiar blue hair caught Victoria’s eye off in the distance and her heart started racing.

Chloe was standing by one of the bulletin boards near the gym with a box at her feet. Victoria went down the front steps and moved towards Chloe but after a few steps she looked down and saw yet another poster lying on the ground. Victoria picked it up and looked back at Chloe who had now spotted her.

They stood there silently for a moment just staring at each other. Victoria realized this was the first time she had seen Chloe in the daytime and it made her heart hurt in ways she couldn’t quite explain.

She wanted to feel mad or annoyed that, thanks to Chloe’s stunt, the only thing people would be able to talk about for the next month was Rachel. But she couldn’t seem to feel anything at all. Without a word Chloe picked up her box and walked away. By now people were coming outside, talking loudly but all Victoria heard was buzzing with the poster still clutched tightly in her hand.

Victoria managed to avoid talking to any of her friends for the rest of the day. She tried to distract herself from Chloe but no matter what she did, that stupid girl was all she could think about. Victoria grabbed her phone and flipped though the recent calls, the last time Victoria had talked to Chloe was the night they didn’t sleep together. It had been almost a week, the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they started this weird affair.

She had thought about calling throughout the week, but every time she picked up the phone, Victoria couldn’t get the image of Chloe’s sad eyes kissing her. Not to mention Chloe was probably too wound up from Rachel being missing for her to care about Victoria at all.

Victoria had felt miserable all week without Chloe around and she tried to think about what she did before. But texting Zach and the other guys didn’t seem fun like it used to. She sighed growing frustrated.

“Why do you care so much?” Victoria whispered to herself. “You were using her you idiot.”

Suddenly her phone buzzed with a text notification. In the dark dorm room she reached out and read the message. It was from Chloe.

Meet me in the parking lot.

Victoria looked at the text and read it over and over. Why would Chloe want to meet her there? Why not come straight to the dorm. She thought again about how distraught Chloe was the last night they spent together and how distant she seemed when putting up the flyers and it made her stomach hurt.

Was it something about Rachel? Victoria’s mind was racing with innumerable possibilities as she walked across campus to the parking lot. She didn’t feel right walking alone this late at night and despite the unseasonably warm spring weather she felt a chill crawl up her spine.

When she got to the parking lot she saw Chloe leaning against the side of her dirty truck.

“What’s this about?” Victoria asked. “Change of scenery? Just know I will not have sex in your car.”

Chloe looked serious, something that Victoria had never really seen before.

“Cut the shit, Victoria.” Chloe said softly and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Victoria.

“Sorry? I haven’t seen you in almost a week. How am I supposed to know what you’ve been up to?”

Chloe stood there silently for a moment like she was trying to come up with the right words to say.

“I just wanted to let you know that we’re done.” She said finally.

“What? Just like that?” Victoria asked getting annoyed, and feeling like she was just punched in the chest.

Chloe nodded.

“Just because-” Victoria started to say but was cut off.

“Don’t say anything...” Chloe threatened.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Victoria continued getting slightly more agitated. “I thought we had a good deal.”

“About that,” Chloe said and reached into her pocket and held out her hand to Victoria. “It’s all of it.”

Victoria could see it was a wad of twenty dollar bills, all the money she had given to Chloe.

“What are you doing?” Victoria asked, taking a step back. “That’s yours.”

Chloe shook her head. “I can’t take it.”

“You didn’t have a problem taking it the first time.”

“Can you stop being a bitch for like five seconds?” Chloe nearly shouted.

Victoria was quiet for a moment.

“Just keep it. Use it to print more of those god damn posters.” She said finally.

“I can’t.”

“You feel guilty now, about what we did? She wasn’t your girlfriend.”

“And neither were you.” Chloe said and forced the cash in Victoria’s hand before getting back into her truck.

Victoria stood there stunned. She was feeling so many things at once it made her hands shake. Chloe started her truck and drove away leaving Victoria alone in the parking lot with a hand full of cash and an aching chest.

Once back in her room Victoria sat on her bed and started at the money in her hand. She was breathing heavily like the wind had been knocked out of her. She needed to calm down but she couldn’t even figure out why she was freaking out. Chloe didn’t mean anything to her, not at all. Right?

Victoria got up and walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers to stash the money. That’s when she saw it, the pack of cigarettes Chloe left behind. Victoria picked them up and pulled one out, grabbing a lighter, she sat on her bed and lit it.

She inhaled, the smoke filling her mouth and surprisingly she didn’t hate it like she thought she would. She exhaled a second later making smoke fly around her room, lingering and reminding her of late nights she’d rather now forget. Victoria felt an ache in her throat and she wondered if it was the smoke until she felt hot tears streaming down her face. She took another drag with a shaky breath. She was crying over Chloe Price, fucking ridiculous.

Victoria wondered if this what it was like to break up with someone. She hated herself for crying, for being so weak. They never even went on a date for fucks sake. Finally her tears stop as she finished the cigarette. Her clothes smelled like smoke and she hated that it made her feel better. She lit another one and just let it burn.

And just like that Victoria picked up another bad habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! and I hoped you liked the story.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing any kind of smut so be kind. i could add some more in later chapters if it was alright but idk.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
